


A Maiden Yet

by libraralien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Tyrion/Sansa, anal sex. When Sansa marries her first husband a second time, she gives him her anal virginity." from thegotkinkkinkmeme.





	A Maiden Yet

When they married a second time, they once again avoided a bedding. This time it took little more than the Queen in the North declaring curtly "There will be no bedding ceremony," for the look of wild expectancy to disappear from the eyes of her drunken northern Lords. She was loved, but had gained something of a reputation for an iron will and icy countenance. Still, they made sure that they were seen to be going to the Queen's bed chamber together.

So, once again, Tyion was sharing a quiet, almost somber, wedding night with Sansa Stark. On their own terms this time, at least. Sansa was not a shaking and scared little girl, though she looked distant and thoughtful as she sat on her, now their, bed. He busied himself in the room, waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"I wanted to thank you, Tyrion," she said eventually, "For agreeing to the wedding. I know nothing about the circumstances of our marriage, our second marriage, are usual and that a smaller, more private ceremony would have been welcome. But it would seem even after my coronation, my people are still eager for celebration. And of course, I had to make it shown that I would be retaining my name and my house and I would not be ruling under my southern husband."

"Think nothing of it, Sansa," he said, and truly, for everything, what was some mild breaking of tradition when it came to wedding ceremonies and marriage contracts. He sat next to her on the bed and smiled reassuringly at her, but she still looked as if something was on her mind.

"Some of my advisors said that even though I am Queen, I am in no position to be demanding the terms of my marriage, as I am not a maid and everyone knows this, so-"

"Nonsense," he said, cutting her off, "No one would accuse me of entering this marriage a maid, why should I want you to be? This isn't the first time either of us have been married. It isn't even the first time we have been married to each other. "

She cracked smile that made his heart flutter. That's what I've always been good at after all, he thought, making pretty girls laugh.

"I know, I know...Even after everything, I just want to give you something special on our marriage night..."

He opened his mouth to reassure her that no matter what they did together, no matter what they had done in the past, it would still be special, but she continued before he had a chance, "Somewhere that he never touched me. And I think I can."

At that she rolled over on the bed, pulling her legs up beneath her. She turned her head over her shoulder so that she never broke her gaze at him, like she was waiting to make sure he understood what she was saying. And after a moment he did.

"Sansa, you don't have to-"

"I know. But I want to. Ramsay," she paused, as if she regretted even bringing his name into their marriage bed, before continuing, "He wanted an heir. He never put it anywhere in me that wouldn't grow a baby. I am still a maid there. And that maidenhood is mine to give."

She straightened long enough to pull her shift off over her head, until she was naked as a babe, before returning her elbows to the bed.

He was both touched by what doing this meant to her, and rock hard at the idea of, and for that matter, the sight of, her bare arse lifted into the air.

"Now?" he said hopelessly.

"I am naked, bent over, and oiled myself for you, so I hardly know what I could do to be more ready," and sure, now was her turn to be witty.

He stripped himself, crawled over towards her, and stood on the bed behind her. His height actually worked well to his advantage for this position. He grabbed her arse and pressed his manhood gently against her hole, immediately questioning if this was even possible. Even barely pressing into her, she was unbelievably tight. He fought the urge to pull back and ask again if she was sure, because he knew she was.

As he tried to press forward in the smallest possible motions, she firmly pressed back against him. Just as he was certain that her body would not allow it, he suddenly was inside her. At that same moment she emitted a guttural sound, not of pain, but pleasure (he had heard enough of both to know the difference). It was as undignified a noise as he had ever heard escape from the Queen in the North's lips.

She was tight as a virgin, slick as a whore...God, had she really been preparing for this? For him? The thought makes him even more wild with lust.

Perhaps I will spend as quick as a young virgin on his wedding night after all, he thought as their bodies slammed together over and over, with increasing enthusiasm from both of them.

As if reading his mind, or perhaps just the stutter of his hips, Sansa said, "You can spend in me, in here," and then, as if to clarify that she was not merely permitting him this, said, "I want you to."

He obliged her, gripping her thighs and gasping. He could feel his own warm wetness in her as he pulled out from where he, and he alone, had been inside of her.


End file.
